


Just The Music On

by Cupcakemolotov



Series: mini-drabbles [56]
Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, F/M, Slow Dancing, original!caroline
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-25
Updated: 2018-05-25
Packaged: 2019-05-13 13:43:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14749964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cupcakemolotov/pseuds/Cupcakemolotov
Summary: A rare, quiet moment after Klaus' curse is broken.





	Just The Music On

**Author's Note:**

> Slow dancing domestic klaroline

It wasn’t often that Klaus came home to a house empty of everyone but Caroline. In the centuries that they’d run from Mikael, his family had circled him like a dying star. But the last year had brought many changes - his curse broken; Esther and Mikael’s finally killed; the beginning of his hybrid army - and the warning itch at the back of his neck had settled. His paranoia wasn’t easily sated, but where he couldn’t be, a little compulsion over the sure bond ensured that his siblings would be as safe as he could make them.

They were in Cape Cod for the weekend, Caroline having demanded some time for just the two of them. They’d had a rare moment between them since his change, and they were accustomed to a house full of vampires, but his wife had made her dissatisfaction clear. Klaus considered himself a smart man, and when Caroline wore that particular expression behind her eyes, he’d learned to pay attention.

He’d thought he’d come home to her still resting, an afternoon of testing his new hybrid senses having left them both languid on the torn sheets. It’d been unfortunate that’d he’d been called away to sort a quick matter, and he’d emphasized his displeasure to the local population.

But instead of silence, his wife’s pretty voice as she sang in the kitchen caught his attention. Removing his boots, he walked on near silent feet as he he listened to her, smile tugging at his lips. Caroline had little use for the more womanly skills that had been the rage during their years spent in London, found the modern conventions more to her taste. But the one skill she’d always enjoyed lording over others was her singing voice.

She was swaying in the kitchen, chopping board in front of her as she put together an early dinner, singing the words of his people long forgotten. A bit of nostalgia that reminded him of the girl she’d been, so stubborn and so lovely. Utterly his. The late afternoon sunshine was bright against the fall of her wild curls, and the surge of affection left him watching her for a moment. A thousand years he’d claimed her as his, and he’d never regretted that choice.

“We’ve discussed your tendency to loom in the shadows, Klaus,” Caroline said in exasperation, glancing over her shoulder. “As in don’t.”

He grinned, strolling closer. “I thought we were going out tonight?”

“I’m hungry, and I wasn’t sure how long it’d take you to corral your minions,” she said with a shrug, his discarded t-shirt slipping down to show off her collarbone, the curve of her bicep. “I’m surprised, no blood.”

He hummed in agreement, settled his hands along the curve of her waist, and kissed her bare skin, just to feel her shiver. “You spent twenty minutes last night reading Yelp reviews and refused to let me distract you with my tongue. Even I’m not foolish enough to miss those signals, love.”

She laughed, setting down her knife to turn and loop her arms around his neck, fingers threading through the short strands at his nape. He shivered then, wolf delighting at her affection. “If we hurry, we can probably make it.”

He glanced at the clock, amusement bright in his veins as he realized it was a good two hours until their reservation. It seemed his wife had more than one plan for this evening. Dipping his head, he brushed his mouth lightly across hers, willing to take a moment and indulge. Shifting to draw her closer, he coaxed a hand away from his neck, moved it to his shoulder.

“Finish your song for me, love.”

Lips curling, eyes bright with the emotion he’d never allow another man to see, cheeks a soft pink, Caroline softly sang the words of people long forgotten, as he waltzed with her in the kitchen full of sunlight.


End file.
